Wings of an Angel
by V.M.CRUZ
Summary: Mary Willhem is just looking for answers to why all of her boyfriends become incapacitated at the first sign of intimacy. She ends up finding these answers while hunting a certain Trickster with the Winchester boys. With her destiny tied into the apocalypse, Mary wishes she had stayed in Arizona. Gabriel/OC, Gabe/OC, G/OC
1. Chapter 1

Mary stared out the window of the small diner in Soux Falls, South Dakota. The sun was setting and evening was fast approaching, but she has no intentions of getting up any time soon. He body ached and her soul felt tired from the long drive from Arizona.

"Damn Winchesters." She muttered to the empty diner, tapping her foot impatiently.

She was retired. Had been for a year now. Hunting just wasn't her cup of tea, but when Bobby Singer called her up saying they might have a lead on her _condition_ she just couldn't say no.

Mary didn't grow up in a hunting family, or around hunters. She was a normal kid, with normal parents and normal friends. She accidentally stumbled upon the strange and unusual when all of her boyfriends began to develop a trend. Their either moved away, went insane, or in the case of Chase Dawson, died. She considered herself a Black Widow. The moment intimacy became involved, the men would disappear. 8 years later she still didn't know the reason.

When others caught wind of her mysterious boy troubles, it attracted the hunters. They flocked to the town, assuming Mary was a witch, out to get revenge on a past lover. She was accused of being a shapeshifter once or twice as well. The first time someone waved a handgun in her face accusing her of witchcraft she cried and hid in the closet for 6 hours, she was only 14 for fucks sake. When the hunters found no evidence of her being anything other than a regular teenager, they were stumped but kept an eye on her. When Chase Dawson died, it brought the "FBI" or in her case, Sam and Dead Winchester.

**-2 Years Ago: Mary, 19, Chandler AZ-**

Sam and Dean Winchester knocked on the door to Mary Willhem's house. They were posing as FBI investigators Detective Bachman and Detective Turner. Mary peeked at them from the eye-hole in the door, giving them a quick once over, quickly assuming they were hunters.

With the constant flux of missing boyfriends and being doused in holy water, Mary had done her research. There was a whole word out there full of weird and unknown, but still none of it explained her "Black Widow Syndrome".

Opening the door just enough to see the two black suit wearing men, she raised her eyebrow at them. They gave her a polite smile and flashed their badges, too quickly for her to actually read anything.

"I'm detective Turner, and this is Detective Bachman, we are here to ask you questions about Chase Dawson." The man who spoke had a deep rough voice, and tried to peek behind the door.

"I'm not a witch, a shape-shifter, a demon, a vampire, a werewolf, or a strange paegen god." Mary quickly blurted out. "You can search for hex bags, but you wont find any, you are free to douse me with holy water, but please, don't cut me with a silver knife, it fucking hurts—silver or not." She rapid fired away. The two standing at the door look dumbfouded for a second before Detective "Bachman" regained his composure.

"I'm not sure what you're referring too, but if we could just ask you a few questions-"

"Look, _detective,_ this has been happening since I was 13, you aren't the first hunters I have seen. You're welcome to come in, but don't get holy water on the carpet, Mom will get pissed." She said walking away, leaving the door open. "And I have no idea why this happens, I've spent the past two years researching myself."

Detective Turner cleared his throat before entering the living room looking at the teenager who plopped onto the couch and continued to watch TV.

"So, wait. Hunters have come looking for answers before?" He asked watching her suspiciously,

"Yupp. This is the first one to die though, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to speak up. They usually just disappear or go insane. Its giving me a bad reputation." She answered hotly.

"Ghost." He supplied.

"No EMP spikes, ever." She answered. "Salted and burned my dad's bones as well. Couldn't think of anyone else who would be so protective of me." She added sadly.

"How did Chase die?" The other one asked from across the room. Mary looked at him uneasy.

"You mean you haven't stolen the records yet? What kind of hunters are you?" She snorted. "The official statement is he bled internally from an injury he sustained a week ago playing football." She answered. "Asshole deserved it though. Was a dick to me. I was a challenge, but he clearly failed." She said crossing her arms hotly.

"What do you mean 'he deserved it'?" Mary sighed and sat up straighter in the chair.

"His end goal was to get into my pants. You're both males. Put the picture together. Clearly someone wants me to stay virtuous." Mary answered.

"Damn." the gruff one remarked snickering a little. "He wasn't very _lucky_ was he." Mary shot him a glare and he shrugged at her.

"Who are you two anyway?" She asked staring the two hunters down. The one closer to the door cleared his throat.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." He answered.

"Wait, Winchester?" She asked incredulously. Sam nodded confused, whose expression deepened when she began laughing.

"Oh my god, the _famous Winchesters_ didn't even fully revue the case before busting into my house asking questions! Just wait till I tell the other hunters of your beginner mistake!" She shouted gleefully.

"Look here, Mary. There is a kid dead and I'm sure more will follow! So shut your yap and help us out! " Dean shouted pointing at the teenager who just raised her eyebrow at him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? Seduce people until we find out the cause of this." She asked incredulously. "The only time this repeats itself is when...well..." She stuttered. "When intimacy begins to get involved." Dean looked at her and smirked.

"Alright Mary, time for you to tell us everything. Start with the first incident." Dean said sitting down on the chair across from her pulling out an old beat up journal.

"Okay then." She said haughtily. "James Tyson. He was my first boyfriend. I had just turned 13. He was 15 and a bit of a creep. We were sitting here watching some movie and he began to put his hand up my skirt." Mary blushed red. "Thankfully my Mom came home then and he stopped, but the next day he called me telling me he was moving. His Dad got some crazy promotion and they were leaving immediately to New York."

"How was that weird?" Sam asked. Mary scoffed.

"His dad was a builder, just a construction worker. He was nobody and suddenly this mysterious architect job drops out of the sky for him. He had no experience at all for it, but he got it."

"I guess I can see that." Sam said.

"John Mason was next, just a few months after. He kissed me outside of the school and copped a feel while he was at it. That night he just disappeared. He supposedly ran away to live with his older brother a few states away, but that was crazy, he hated his brother. Taylor Martin, oh boy is this one a doosey. I had just turned 14, we went to the movies and he started getting all handsy. After he dropped me off I got a call 2 hours later saying he had a mental breakdown and was going to the institution, and needed to answer some questions about what happened that night."

"Jeeze, you really do have bad luck with the men." Mary shot Dean a glare.

"The 'accidents' kept getting worse after that. Mason, no idea what his last name was. He was my first, I guess you could call it an experiment. I went out with boys just to see what would happen. Long story short, took him to bed, barely got clothes off and he has a seizure. Marlon Thompson. Heat stroke. Dillon Mars, head trauma from a picture falling off the wall. Sampson Edwards. Went missing before our date. Tyler McGann, caught with hard drugs he claimed weren't his and got 20 years in prison. I can keep going if you want." Mary took a breath and leaned back against the couch.

"I wish more than anything, this would quit happening to people. If you boys can find out anything, I would really appreciate it."

"None of it seems consistent. Just whatever is convenient at the time." Sam remarked. "How many more are there?" Mary thought to herself silently counting on her fingers.

"23 in total." She answered straight faced. "I used to live in Nevada and 7 happened there. The rest have been in good ol' Chandler."

"Well Sammy, looks like we have some research to do. Can you give us the names of each of the boys and what happened to them?" Dean asked. Mary just nodded and grabbed a nearby book passing it to Dean.

"I'm the reason these boys are messed up now. I kept a record of the day it happened. I hope it will be of use to you, it didn't do me any good." She said.

"Well, thank you Mary, we'll keep in touch." Sam said as the two of them walked out the door.

**-Present Time, Mary 21, Soux Falls SD-**

The diner door dinged and in stepped Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean has a scowl plastered on his face and Sam looked tired and weary. Clearly something had happened. Sam slid carefully into the booth across from Mary and Dean plopped and stared at her.

"Mary." He greeting with annoyance edging his words.

"Winchesters." She replied giving them a raised eyebrow. "What do you got for me?" She asked, trying not to sound eager.

"Trickster." Sam stated simply.

"What the hell is a trickster?" Mary asked.

"Basically an asshole that likes to cause mayhem." Dean said bitterly. "I'm thinking you have a trickster tailing you just trying to mess up your life. No idea on _why_ he would pick you, but its the best thing we got." Mary sat back and nodded.

"It would make sense. But I haven't had anymore... instances and nobody else has died. Did the trickster just give up?" Mary asked.

"Could be. We also thought of Dragons. They only take virgins, but we've never heard of one keeping a girl a virgin." Sam added.

"Would a trickster and a dragon ever team up together?" She asked hopefully. "And have you heard of anything else like this happening?" Mary asked staring at the two brothers.

"Unfortunately not." Sam replied. "You're the only case like this." Mary sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Of course." She said bitterly. "If you boys think of anything else, please, let me know." She said sadly.

"You know." Dean began staring at Mary. "We're going to gank the Trickster tomorrow night, if you want to tag along, maybe get some answers you are seeking." He offered. Mary looked at him wearily.

"Why?"

"Uhm, its just." Dean began before huffing. "I just feel bad for you alright. Can't get down and dirty and we have no idea why." He said rushed and stern. Mary laughed and smiled at him.

"It's okay, really." Mary said, then frowned. "But, I do want to go with you. I need answers. Its been 8 years of this bullshit, and I want it to stop." She said determined. Dean smiled brightly at her.

"Well then, time to gear up."

* * *

First thing Mary thought was how she instantly regretted this decision. She agreed to come along for the ride to quickly gank a Trickster. The boys had the stakes, the location, the blood. All of it should have been very, very simple, but no. The boys just had to listen to a police scanner and head to an abandoned warehouse in the middle of no where, because _that _didn't just scream trouble.

Mary was now alone, in the abandoned warehouse staring at a man, who she believed was the Trickster, who was staring at her with wonder, confusion, and then annoyance on his face. She looked around frantically for Sam and Dean, who had _just _been there, but then vanished in a flash.

"What are _you _doing _here?" _ the Trickster asked, clearly not amused. Mary stumbled backwards trying to get her bearings. She didn't even remember walking into the warehouse.

"Your guess is as good as mine, hot stuff." She replied winking, hoping her bad luck with men would kick in or something. The Trickster gave her a smirk and laughed loudly.

"Well, you should be in Arizona, away from the Winchesters." He said snarkily, staring at Mary who stared right back. "Oh, excuse me one moment." He said with a confused look on his face before dissapearing.

"What...the...fuck... is going on." Mary whispered to herself, not daring to move from her spot.

* * *

"Alright, you know what. I am done with this monkey dance!" Dean Winchester shouted at the Trickster. The Winchester brothers currently resided inside a brightly colored motel room. The walls were decorated in yellow, green and blue flowers with matching carpet and bed.

The Trickster stared down the two Winchester brothers smiling at them. Dean and Sam stared right back at him, a glare on their faces apprehensive to his next move.

"We get it, okay." Dean finished. The Trickster scoffed and walked around the two.

"Get what, hotshot." He asked.

"Playing our roles right?" Dean answered, staring the Trickster down. "That's your game."

The Trickster made a face and nodded. "That's half the game." He answered them finally.

"Well, what's the other half?" Sam asked, anoyed at the dancing around.

"Play your roles... out there." The Trickster replied.

"What's that supposed to mean." Dean asked hotly.

"Oh, you know." he started excitedly. "Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles." He ended with a serious look in his eyes.

"You mean you want us to say yes to those sons-of-bitches?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hells yeah!" He said with a little head wiggle. "Let's light this candle!"

"If we do that, the world will end." Sam countered, staring at the Trickster like he had two heads.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" the Trickster replied shooting Sam a glance. "Who popped Lucifer out of the box." He continued. "Looks, its started. _You_ started it, it can't be stopped, so _why_ not get it over with?"

Dean stared at the Trickster for a moment, and gave a quick nod mostly to himself. "Heaven or hell, which side you on?" He asked finally.

"I'm not on either side." The Trickster replied after a short pause.

"Yeah right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer, which one is it." Dean persisted.

"You listen to me, you arrogant _dick._" The Trickster said beginning to lose his nerve. "I don't work for either of those SOBs believe me."

"Oh," Dean began, smirking at the Trickster. "You're somebodies bitch." The Trickster's smile vanished and a look of anger took it's place. Grabbing Dean by the collar he spun around and slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am." Anger seethed from the words as the Trickster held dean tight up against the wall. With a final look, he released dean and walked over to Sam. "Now listen very closely." The Trickster stated sternly, staring at the two brothers. "Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna _suck it up_, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that _destiny_ has chosen for you."

"And if we don't." Sam countered.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land." He paused. "Forever." he added with finality. "Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." With a snap of the Trickster's fingers, the scene changed.

* * *

Mary was wondering the warehouse, trying to find a way out, only to discover that there were no doors, no windows, no... nothing. The Trickster has questioned her like he knew her, and had left in a flash. She was in deep shit and had no way out of it.

She pulled out her cellphone and checked and has no signal to which she cursed and shoved it back in her pocket. If only she could call Bobby Singer, he was known for getting hunters out of trouble.

Mary heard a fluttering noise and ducked down behind one of the beams of the warehouse, and looked towards where the noise came from. Confusion struck her when she caught a glance at another man, different from before in a trench coat. He was flailing around and looked like his was in a panic. Mary contemplated calling out to him or going over there, but stayed glued to her spot behind the beam. In a flash the man was gone again, causing Mary to gasp and fall over onto the dirty floor.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" She shouted to the empty space. She growled to herself and ran towards the dark corner where she saw what looked like her backpack, where the stake and other items were that she needed to gank the Trickster when he came back.

"Hold it there, short-stop." She heard the voice of the Trickster as he grabbed her around the waste and stopped Mary in her tracks. "Don't _even_ think about it." He said moving Mary in front of him.

"Are you the trickster?" She asked giving him a once-over. From his floppy hair to his stubble chin all the way down to his brown boots. He smiled brightly and did a mocking bow.

"The one and only!" His said cheerfully, the smile and glee reaching his eyes. "Now." He began the smile fading slightly looking her over. "What's a girl like you doing with those two brats?" He asked circling her. Mary narrowed her eyes.

"Tagging along for the ride." She said following him as he circled.

"Jeeze, those two just wont give it a rest." He muttered before holding a finger up to Mary. "Wait right there, dear, wont be but a moment." He said before disappearing once again. Blinking in shock, Mary scanned the corner where the back was only to find it was missing.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

"Alright!" Dean called out the sky, standing beside the Impala, which currently had Sam inside of it. "Uncle! We give up! We'll do it!"

"Should I honk?" Sam supplied from the car. In a flash the Trickster has appeared and began stalking towards the two of them, nearly sashaying as he did so.

"Wow, Sam! Get a load of the rims on you!" He mockingly joked walking to the side of the car.

"Eat me." Came the unamused reply. The Trickster gave a short whistle before walking infront of Dean once more.

"Okay boys, ready to go quietly?" The Trickster asked, looking at the two of them. Dean held up his hand and shook his head.

"Woah, woah, woah." He began, giving the Trickster a look. "Not so fast. Nobody is going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." To that the Trickster gave a scoff.

"What's the difference. Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another." Dean shot him an unimpressed look until the Trickster snapped his thumbs. The lights on the front of the car went off and Sam climbed out of the Impala with a full human body. "Happy?" He supplied as Sam joined them, a less that impressed look on his face.

"Tell me one thing." Dean began before stopping and shaking his head. "No, tell me _two _thing. One: Why didn't the stake kill you and two: where in the hell is Mary?" He asked glaring at the trickster. "She was with us when we made it the warehouse, but she just so happens to have been missing during out little trope through TV land." The Trickster narrowed his eyes at the brothers.

"Mary Willhem doesn't concern you." he said darkly. Dean just nodded his head and Sam pulled out a lighter and tossed it lit onto the ground at the Tricksters feet. A look of confusion crossed is face as the ring of fire surrounded him.

"The stake wouldn't have worked." Dean started. "If you have always been an Angel." The Trickster started laughing and sputtered at Dean that he was crazy.

"Alright then, just walk out of that holy fire and we'll call it our mistake." The Trickster began laughing again before sobering up and looking sharply at the two boys. With a sigh the scene shifter back to the warehouse.

* * *

Mary shrieked in shock when the two Winchesters and the trickster surrounded by a ring of fire appeared at the other end of the warehouse. The boys looked tense and the trickster was clapping.

"Well played boys." He remarked before turning towards Mary. "You can come out and play now Mary." He said in his unamused voice. Same and Dean turned towards the now walking girl.

"Where in the _hell_ have you two been?!" She shrieked when she made it to safety of the brothers, hiding behind them as she watched the Trickster behind the flames.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Dean said gruffly. "Where have you been?" He countered.

"Here. Never left. Had weirdo here pop in on me a few times." She supplied and the Trickster rolled his eyes.

"Details, details." He muttered. "Where did you guys get the holy water?" The trickster asked.

"Well, you might say that we, uh, we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Mary looked oddly at Dean and Sam shot dean a mean glare and the Trickster smirked and snorted out a quick laugh.

"What the hell did I miss?" Mary asked looking at the three of them.

"I got caught, sweet cheeks." the Trickster supplied looking at the two boys.

"Where'd I mess up?" He asked seriously.

"You didn't." Sam answered. "Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did."

"Cas? Who the crap is Cas?" Mary asked, confused at the whole situation.

"Shut up, we'll fill you in later." Dean barked, earning a harsh look from Mary and the Trickster alike.

"I'd watch your tone there, Winchester." The Trickster supplied.

"You're in no position to make threats. Anyway, we guessed mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." The Trickster looked at them oddly.

"Meaning?"

"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Mary looked at the circled of holy fire and it all clicked in her brain. He wasn't a Trickster at all, he was an angel.

"Well I'll be." Mary remarked smiling at the new creature in front of her. "So, which one are you?" She asked. The angel sighed and shuffled in his spot before casting a long hard look at Mary.

"Gabriel." He said at last. "They call me Gabriel."

"Gabriel." Sam said with a tone of doubt. "The Archangel." Gabriel shrugged and nodded.

"Riddle me this, how did an Archangel become a Trickster." Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection." Gabriel supplied, looking at the three of them. "I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world." He paused to glare at Sam and Dean. "Till you two screwed it all up."

"Huh, what does God say about all of this." Mary asked, now fully visible and not hiding behind the giant structure of Sam anymore.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel said bitterly.

"Alright, so what happened. Why did you ditch." Sam asked.

"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles." Dean remarked turning towards his brother. Gabriel glared hard at the two Winchesters.

"Shut your cakehole." Gabriel barked. "You don't know anything about my family." Gabriel said harshly. "I _love_ my father, my brothers. _Love_ them. But watching them turn on each other?" Gabriel scoffed. "Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it!" He shouted emotionally. "Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again." He finished helplessly.

"Then why not help stop it?" Mary asked.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel said after a pause.

"Wait, so you want to watch the end of the world?" Mary turned towards the brothers. "That is what this is about right?" She asked unsure of herself.

"I want it to be over!" Gabriel shouted. "I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over." He said casting a glance at Mary who shrunk back a little.

"There has to be some way to pull the plug." Same offered.

"You do not know my family." Gabriel laughed forcefully. "What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner." He said in a sassy tone. "That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate." Dean narrowed his eyes at the archangel.

"What are you talking about."

"You sorry sons of bitches." Gabriel begins. "Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan." Gabriel then points a finger at Mary. "Oh and let us not forget about little Mary Willhem. Oh you have a part to play in this too. Ever wonder why your little boyfriends all had little accidents?"

"What are you talking about?" Mary said, inching closer to the rind of holy fire. Gabriel smirked at her.

"Trickster or not, I still has a task. Protect the virtue of our dear Mother Mary." Mary furrowed her brow and looked oddly at Gabriel. "You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."

"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked shoving Mary behind him and walking towards the Archangel.

"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." Sam and Dean cast a long look towards the floor, not daring to meet the others eye. Dean looked up and at his brother then at the Archangel.

"That's not going to happen."

* * *

**OMG guys, first chapter is done for the new Gabe/OC story. If you haven't read River Winters Song Remains the Same Cas/OC story then DO IT. SHE IS AMAZING.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Mary sat on the hood of her car and stared at the three men in front of her. Her first day out on a job and she was ready to crawl back into 'retirement.' Sam and Dean had weary looks on their face and the other one, Castiel, was passive—which seemed to be normal for him. They were trying to decipher what Gabriel meant by her being important as well, and she still wanted to be filled in on what in the hell was going on.

"We screwed up and basically...we jump-started the apocalypse." Dean said leaning against the Imapala. "Cas here is an angel." He supplied as an after thought. "and Sam and I are supposed to be Lucifer and Michael's vessels for the big showdown. Ya know, just your basic run-of-the-mill bullshit." Dean shrugged and looked at Mary. "Still have no idea where you came from. At least now you know what happened to all your boyfriends." Mary sighed and put her head in her hands and let out a groan.

"This is all insane guys. I should have just left it well enough alone." Mary looked up at Cas. "Hey, trench coat with wings, what the hell was Gabriel talking about." Cas looked nervous for a moment and eyed Mary.

"I cannot say." He replied at last, looking pained.

"What do you mean?" she asked getting fired up. "You have to know something." She demanded.

"I'm afraid I do not. I had no knowledge of a Mary Willhem." He said at last.

"That's just great. We have an Archangel on our ass to say yes to Lucifer, and now we have Black Widow girl over here added to this whole mess." Dean said angrily. "This just keeps getting better and better." He growled out.

"Look, I'm going to head to South Dakota to chill with Bobby and do some research, you two can figure out this whole Satan thing on your own. I have bigger fish to fry it seems." Mary said hopping off her hood. "You know where to find me." She added nodded to the brothers who nodded back.

"Stay safe." Sam added forcing a smile that came out more like a grimace.

* * *

Mary had been driving for 5 hours and took a much needed break at a crappy gas station. She sat on the hood of her car and opened her honey bun and prepared to take a bite when it was snatched out of her hands, much to her annoyance.

"Careful there, short-stop. Sweets are bad for you." Mary turned to see Gabriel sitting beside her, taking a bite out of her honey bun.

"Hey, asshole. You should really ask first." she shot back, snatching the sweet out his hands. He gave her a goofy grin.

"Someone is touchy." He remarked.

"What do you want, Gabriel? Are you going to give me any answers or are you just going to annoy me." Mary asked annoyed taking a bite out of her honey bun.

"Well, I can tell you that it is my responsibility for you to remain safe from harm." He jumped off of the hood. "Not many people get that kind of protection." He added. "A lot of people sell their souls for only half of it."

"So, I basically have a headache attached to me?" Mary shot back to him causing his smile to falter slightly. "Why _are _you protecting me anyway." She asked the archangel.

"Sorry sweetheart, can't let you in on that little secret." He replied. "Dad's orders." He whispered to her at the end. Mary scoffed and hopped off the hood of her car and walked back to the driver door.

"Well, then I have no used for you. I'll be at Bobby's if you start feeling chatty." She said entered the car, turning it on and driving off, leaving a smirking Archangel in the dusty parking lot of a gas station.

"This is going to be fun." He smirked before disappearing.

* * *

Mary arrived at Bobby's in the early hours of the morning, but was relieved to see the lights still on in the house. She slowly climbed out of the car and stretched, hearing the satisfying crack of bones as she lumbered towards the front door. She could hear the faint sounds of the television playing and knocked on the door politely. Mary heard shuffling and grunting and saw Bobby opening the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know the policy, girl. Always open." He said turning around and plopping back on the couch. There were books piled high around the rooms and stacks of ancient looking papers. "Picked up a few things I figured you could use." He remarked motioning to the piles of articles that now took over the house. "All about angels, the Virgin Mary, the whole rodeo." He said standing up and stretching. "I'm hitting the hay. Waited up all night for your ass to get here." Mary chuckled lightly.

"Thanks Bobby." Mary said sincerely. "I'm too wound up to sleep, so I will start reading up." She said. Bobby gave her a grunt before retreating to the bedroom. Mary collapsed on the couch and pulled the closest books into her lap and sighed before cracking one open and scanning for anything that could give her a clue as to what was going on with her life.

Mary read for what felt like years, but the sun had risen high into the sky before she stretched out on the couch and groaned in frustration. After piles of books, texts, theories and random scribbles she had come up with nothing. Glancing at the crooked clock on the far wall Mary stood up and stretched. Her mind was going a mile a minute and knew sleep would be impossible in the daylight, so she quickly grabbed her keys and headed out the door, intending on gong to the library to check out more books.

The sun was hot and made her feel uncomfortable as she crawled into the stuffy interior of her car, glancing at the discarded honey bun wrapper from her trip. Mary contemplated calling Gabriel to force some answers out of him but just sighed heavily before pulling out of the dusty road and making her way to the public library.

Pulling out her phone Mary decides to give Sam and Dean a call, telling them of her failure at finding any answers, hoping they might be able to point her into a better direction.

"Hello?" The gruff voice of Dean came through the phone. Mary pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard the loud chatter of background noise.

"Where the hell are you? Why is it so loud?" Mary asked. Dean scoffed and she heard the noise lessen.

"Ya know, just at a convention about my life." Dean said sacastically. "I will explain it later, whats up?" He asked, concern lacing his words.

"I dug through as many books as I could stand. Found nothing useful. All I can find is stuff about Lucy and Mikey wrestling and destroying earth." Mary said, with annoyance.

"So? What do you want me to do?" Mary sighed.

"Point me in a direction. I'm not very good a this. Tell me something to look for, I don't know. Harass the trench coat guy or something." Dean snorted.

"Okay. Start with Gabriel. There has to be something about that dick written somewhere." Dean suggested. Mary shrugged, but then realized Dean couldn't see her.

"Alright, fair enough. Have fun at your... convention." Mary said, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at Bobby's." He said before hanging up. Mary huffed in annoyance and tossed her mobile into the other seat.

Mary sat hunched over a few books at the library, sighing every now and then, trying desperately to learn everything about the Archangel Gabriel, getting few bits and pieces on Michael, Lucifer and Raphael as well. Mary looked up and glanced around the library and saw only a few other people, one person reading a novel by the window and the old librarian putting books back on the shelves, a rather dull setting.

This was why it was surprising for the seat across from her to creak and become occupied by a man. She has never seen him before and studied him quietly. His eyes were cold and almost hollow, and his face was set and stern. He had a basic short haircut and was just in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Uhm, hello?" She asked in a hushed voice. A creepy grin erupted on his face and he leaned in closer. Mary's heart began beating fast as fear crept up her spine.

"Mary Willhem." He said in a chilling voice. "My boss would like a word with you." He said reaching across the table at her. Mary jumped back and tripped over her chair. The library started to rumble and the man across from her looked around with a frown. His eyes glazed over black as he reached for her again, but Mary felt something warm envelope her. In the back of her mind she heard a shout. The voice sounded familiar but she knew she had never heard it before.

"Close your eyes!" It shouted and Mary couldn't help but do that. The last thing she saw as the black eyed man reaching for her before everything went silent and warm and suddenly very very bright. Laying in a ball on the ground Mary felt hands on her and she screamed and jolted up, pushing whatever was on her away.

Looking around, Mary was dumbfounded. There was a scorched mark where the man used to be and the table and chairs were destroyed. She looked around for the librarian and other reader and didn't see them. Grabbing one or two of the books that were scattered Mary backed away slowly, reaching to her pocket for her phone and then ran madly out the door.

"Pick up the fucking phone." Mary shouted to the dialing sound, scrambling madly to get to her car.

"What?" came Dean's annoyed voice.

"Get your ass to Bobby's now, please." Mary said in a rush. "Something really fucking weird just happened and I AM FREAKING OUT!" She ended hysterically, pulling sharply out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a tree on the way.

"Woah, woah. What's going on?" Dean asked, serious.

"I don't fucking know, man. Black eyed weirdo came after me and then WHAM BAM THANK YOU MA'AM, a meteor or something got him, I just really don't know." Mary finished crying now.

"What? Black eyed? A demon? Where are you? A meteor?!" Dean started shouting.

"I was at the library."

"Get to Bobby's, tell him what happened." Dean said frantically. "Sam and I are about two hours out."

"Okay." Mary said weakly. "Just hurry." She said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Be careful." Dean said before hanging up.

* * *

Mary slammed on her breaks when she made it to Bobby's house. She scrambled out of the car and barreled towards the door. She was frightened. Thoroughly frightened. Bobby met her at the door and ushered her in, looking around.

"C'mere girl." he said pulling her a chair out at the table. "Dean called me. Tried to explain but nothing he said made any sense." Bobby admitted. Mary took deep breaths and rubbed her face.

"I just. I don't know what the hell just happened, but it was weird and I want no part of it." Mary said.

"Just start from the top." Bobby said.

"I was at the library, ya know. Just reading up on Gabriel and this guy with black eyes just starts talking to me, saying his boss wants me. Then-" Mary took a breath and shook her head, taking the beer that bobby offered her. "I don't know. It was just suddenly really bright and warm and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, he was gone. Just a scorch mark and I got the hell out of there." Bobby sighed and sat down.

"Well, ya just had your first demon encounter." Bobby said popping the top to his own beer. "Congrats, welcome to the club." He said solemnly.

"Did the demon, explode or something?" She asked. Bobby snorted and shook his head.

"You have an Archangel tethered to you, they tend to smite demons." He explained.

"Wait, Gabriel just smoked a demon?" Mary asked staring at the old hunter.

"I guess so, Sam and Dean will know more about it." He shrugged. Mary plopped her head on the table and let out a few sobs. Bobby stood around awkwardly and muttered 'balls' under his breath.

"So something just...scorched his ass?" Sam asked when Mary retold them of the encounter at the library. She just weekly nodded as she sat curled up on the couch. Sam glanced at his old brother and shrugged. "Guess he isn't half as much of a douche as we once thought."

"Sounds just like what Chuck was saying." Dean added. "Looks like you have your own little trump card." Dean joked with a laugh. His smile faded when he saw the unamused look on Mary's face.

"But I don't want this." She complained weakly. "I don't need golden boy attached to me. I don't want to be needed. I just want to be normal." She sputtered out. "I can't even get laid." She weakly added, burying her face in her hands. Dean coughed and shuffled awkwardly.

"Best you can do now is just lay low until Sammy and I bite the devil in his ass." Dean said gruffly. "We still have no idea how you play into this and don't want to be surprised by it." He confessed. Mary looked up and nodded at the eldest Winchester.

"I'll go back to Arizona and try and go back to the way it was before." Mary said weakly. "No boyfriends, and I'll try and keep away from the demons." She added at the end. Dean cracked a smile and nodded.

* * *

"This is a delicate situation." Castiel stood in front of Gabriel staring him down. The soldier angel stood strong against the Archangel, and watched as Gabriel paced the floor of the warehouse. The Archangel was running his hands through his hair and was growing impatient.

"Ya think?" He shot back at Castiel. "It's not easy ya know. Protecting the virtue of this girl. We might not even freaking need her!" Gabriel said annoyed at his brother.

"You were given this task by God himself." Castiel argued. "If Sam and Dean say yes, then she will be very important to the cause." Gabriel scoffed and spun around to face him.

"She is still just a stupid human." Gabriel said. "She has no idea what she would have to do." He added seriously.

"She was picked for a reason, Gabriel. Just as were Sam and Dean Winchester." Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued pacing.

"The big baddies have somehow caught wind of her now too." Gabriel admitted. Castiel cocked his head in confusion at his brother. "Little goody two-shoes got corned by some demons in a library." Gabriel continued.

"You stopped them though." Castiel supplied.

"Well, yeah. I'm not sleeping on the job." Gabriel shot back, insulted.

"Mary Willhem will not be harmed." Castiel stated. Gabriel let out a huff and muttered the words mockingly under his breath.

* * *

Mary sat on her couch flipping through the channels on the television. It had been nearly a week since she had left Soux Falls and she hadn't had any strange happening since. No creepy men, no angels, and no phone calls. Something in her soul was starting to get antsy when she would think about picking up hunting again, knowing that she did in fact have a trump card that not many people knew about. She could easy wipe out a whole coven of vampires. Mary snorted into her cup at the thought of using Gabriel as her own personal weapon, but then shook her head, knowing he wouldn't be nearly as amused.

Tossing the remote down, the sounds of the news filtered through the speakers on the television. Mary watched in interest as the image of a teenage boy popped up onto the screen. Turning up the sound, she could heard the reporter speaking about the missing teenager and 4 other boys that had disappeared in the past month.

Curiosity sparked inside of Mary as she studied the 5 boys who were now missing. A gleam lit up in her eyes at the prospect of a case. Her brain went over the possibilities of what it could possibly be. She looked over at her phone, thinking of calling the Winchesters for help, but soon though against it, realizing they had a bigger fish to fry. The name of the town the boys are from pops up onto the screen.

"Carthange, Missouri." Mary said. "Roadtrip?" She asked to the empty house. Clicking the television off Mary laid across the seats of the couch and stared at the empty space of her living room. After being around Bobby, Sam and Dean coming home to her lonely existence grated on her.

"Hell, I even wish Gabriel was here." She muttered face first into the cushions of the couch. A breeze swept over Mary and she shivered slightly, wondering where it came from.

"Careful what you wish for, sweet-cheeks." In a flash Mary was sitting up and stared across the room at the man who was now standing in her living room.

"What the..." She trailed off, mouth hanging open. "Wait, I can just wish for you and you appear?" She asked confused. Gabriel cracked a smile and did a goofy bow.

"Well, the correct term is 'pray' but hey," Gabriel gave her a sultry look. "Your wish, is my command." Mary let out a short laugh and sat up straight, looking the Archangel over.

"You're starting to become a neat little party trick." She teased, and smiled when Gabriel rolled his eyes. The Archangel glanced around the space he was now standing. Taking in the few items he could see. A frown marred his face when he noticed the lack of personality the room gave off.

"Nice pad." He commented dryly. Mary shrugged, taking a glance around. She wished she had pictures of friends or items and sentimental things from the years, but being a lonely soul fearing the death of anyone close to her, she tended to not have many of those items.

"Well, ya know." Mary began. "When people close to you tend to have accidents all the time, people generally avoid you." she finished almost bitterly, but felt guilty when she saw Gabriel flinch slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said sincerely. "Some of them shit heads deserved it and you know it." He defended. Mary thought back on all 23 boys and couldn't help but disagree. She sighed and stood up from the couch and approached him.

"So, golden boy." Mary began. Gabriel quirked and eyebrow at her as she began circling him. "If you're an angel, where are you wings?" She asked poking him in the back, causing him to tilt forward slightly.

"Eh, the way meat-bags works is complicated." Gabriel answered with a shrug.

"Meat-bags?" Mary questioned. "Are you possessing somebody?!" She accused. Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

"No, no, no. Unlike my brother's here on earth, this body was made just for me. Part of the 'witness protection'." He clarified. "I'm 100% real, baby." He winked. Mary groaned at the archangel.

"You're 100% full of shit."


End file.
